The present invention relates to a handle which is for a fishing rod and which has a particular hand-held portion which includes a merely grasped portion and a reel mounting portion which is held by the hand of a fishing person when he performs a palming action.
A conventional handle for a fishing rod such as a fly casting rod includes a reel mounting portion as disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application (OPI) No. 241834/85 (the term "OPI" as used herein means an "unexamined published application"). The constitution of the reel mounting portion is contrived to facilitate the manufacturing thereof, reduce the weight thereof and improve the fish bite transmitting property thereof.
Another conventional handle for a fishing rod includes a reel mounting portion, the width of the lower part of which is increased to improve the fitness feeling of a fishing person in his palming action, as disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application (OPI) No. 174624/90.
Yet another conventional handle for a fishing rod includes a reel mounting portion, which is a hand-held portion, and a member having an uncircular cross section, secured to the reel mounting portion and covering the rear part thereof, to make it easy to hold the handle by the hand of a fishing person to manipulate the rod, as disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model Application (OPI) No. 62567/82.
Yet another conventional handle for a fly casting rod includes a rear hand-held portion formed with a sloping hand-held part bulgingly on the body of the portion to make it easy to hold the handle by the hand of a fishing person to manipulate the rod, as disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model Application (OPI) No. 24668/87.
Although the conventional handle disclosed in the Japan Patent Application (OPI) No. 241834/85 is easier of manufacturing, smaller in weight and better in fish bite transmitting property than prior handles, the reel mounting portion is so large in size that a hand holding the portion is more likely to slip thereon in the circumferential direction thereof. The handle is not best in fish bite transmitting property.
Although the conventional handle disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application (OPI) No. 174624/90 is easy of the palming action, the width of the reel mounting portion is increased so that the handle is heavier. Since the bottom of the reel mounting portion is a smoothly curved surface, a hand holding the portion is more likely to slip thereon in the circumferential direction thereof. Since the reel mounting portion covers the tubular body of the fishing rod, it is difficult to feel the bite of a fish at the portion.
Although it is easy for the hand of the fishing person to hold the hand-held portion of each of the conventional handles disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model Applications Nos. 62567/82 and 24668/87, the handles are heavy because the portion is large in length and diameter. Since the hand-held portion covers the tubular body of the fishing rod, it is difficult to feel the bite of a fish at the portion. The peripheral form of the portion is so simple and smooth that the hand holding the portion cannot be engaged thereon well enough not to slip thereon.